Not Another Gilmore
by SmelYaLataa
Summary: Hi. My names Parker. And I'm on my way to meet my father. I'm sixteen. Now you may be asking yourself. Why is this sixteen year old girl just now going to meet her father…? Well he never knew about me and up until a couple weeks ago I always thought he
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi. My names Parker. And I'm on my way to meet my father. I'm sixteen. Now you may be asking yourself. Why is this sixteen year old girl just now going to meet her father…? Well he never knew about me and up until a couple weeks ago I always thought he never cared. You see from what my mother has told me. Him and his wife went through a spilt seventeen years ago. He was at a bar when he met my mom. They went on a couple of dates but a week later he got back together with his wife. A week after that my mom found out she was eggo preggo. Nine months after that yours truly decided to grace everyone with her presents. My mom was going to tell him. She called him but his daughter picked up the phone and I guess she just chickened out. I mean I can't blame her. I probably would-

The car stopping pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window and one word came to mind.

"Wow." I said. My mom told me he was rich but… This house… it wasn't a house it was like a castle… I stepped out and saw the front doors open. And I saw them. My 'family'. First was my father then I could assume his wife. I exited the car and went to the trunk to get my thing when she his wife said.

"Oh don't worry about those Laurence will get those wont you Laurence." She said standing as still as a statue.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore." I jumped at the voice and looked behind me and saw a middle aged man take my bags and walk into the house. I walked up to them and said a quite hi. I looked at my father and he looked as if he felt as awkward as I did.

"Well I know you must be tired from that flight." I looked at Emily? I think her name is. And nodded. I wasn't but I needed to call my mom. "Well you can just follow Laurence up to your room. And Dinner will be at 7 o'clock sharp. " She said then walked in the house. And Richard followed after her.

This was gonna be a long 2 years I thought as I walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Can you say awkward? Because this is exactly how I felt. Richard barely said anything to me. And Emily wouldn't shut up. I mean gosh you'd think she'd need a breather but nope. I just hope her daughters not as bad.

Ding.

"That must be Lorelai and Rory." Emily said getting up walking towards the door. I checked my phone. Four new text. All from my mom.

_How's dinner?_

_Sweetie?_

…_?_

_Honey are you okay? What wrong why aren't you answering my texts?_

Ugh she's so protective. _**Mom I'm fine my phone was on silent. And it's extremely awkward right now. He's not talking to me. And Emily won't stop..**_

_It'll be okay sweetie. Just breathe through it. _

_**Kay I have to go. Bye mom. Love you.**_

_Love you too kid._ Emily walked in with two girls.

Emily said "Parker this is Lorelai. Your half sister. And Rory your niece. You'll be attending Chilton with Rory. You start Monday."

"Yippee." I said. Lorelai smiled and laughed. I smiled back.

We all went to the table and sat Rory and Lorelai on one side and me on the other. Richard and Emily at the head.

"So Parker. That's a interesting name." Rory said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So…" Lorelai said. "This is awkward." I snorted in laughter.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"So how'd your mom come up with your name?" Rory asked.

"Well my mom's weird. She wanted a boy. Got me. She was super salty."

"Salty?" Richard asked finally saying something.

I mentally kicked myself. "She was disappointed."

"I'm sure that not true." He said with a smile which made me smile.

I cleared my throat. "So uhm… What do I call you?" I asked him making him look up. "I mean should I call you Richard…?" I looked down. "Or dad?"

"You can call me anything you want."

I nodded. "Okay…Dad." I said. He looked up surprised but quickly recovered.

"So girls what are you doing tonight?" Emily asked.

"Oh Grandma tonight's the starlight festival." Rory said excited.

This got my attention. "Starlight festival?" I asked.

Rory nodded and said "The town puts up a bunch of lights and turns them on tonight. It sounds lame but it's really fun."

I nodded. "Uhm would it be okay if I… tagged along?"' I asked.

Rory looked at Lorelai who nodded. "That'd be great."

"Wait you just got here." Emily said. "I'm sure you haven't even

"Mom." Lorelai said.

"What Lorelai? She just got here." Emily said annoyed.

"Mom she can go to the festival if she wants. Nothing will happen. I'll b there-"

Emily rolled her eyes "And we all know you're the roll model for being responsible."

"Emily! Can we not do this now." Richard said.

"What? Richard. Parker just got here she should rest."

"I rested enough on the plane. I would really just like to go and get out of this house. I'm not used to this and I need a little fun and I know if I stay here that wont happen. So I'm sorry but I will be going with Lorelai and Rory to this festival." And with that I got up. "I'll go change. I'm not a dress type of gal." And with that I went upstairs. Up this was going to be hell.


End file.
